mizaharfandomcom-20200214-history
Price List
Legend: gm = gold Miza, sm = silver Miza, cm = copper Miza 1 gold Miza = 10 silver Miza = 100 copper Miza dible goods Spices and Seasonings Corns Flour Dried Fruits and Vegetables Oils Nuts Sweeteners Beef Pork Fish Exotics Taverns, Inns and Lodging Clothing Belts Blouses Buckles Boots Breeches/Pants Capes Chemises Cloaks Doublets/Vests Dresses/Skirts Gloves Headwear Jackets/Jerkin Robes Sashes Shirts Shoes Togas Tunics Other Tools and Items Trade goods Animals Mount-related Gear Outdoors, Wilderness and Exploration Subterranean Items and Tools Entertainment Gear Musical Instruments Jewelry (without stones) Prices are copper/silver/gold. Religious Gear Larceny and Underworld Land and Buildings Structures Structures in Mizahar are a unique entity in themselves. Those wishing to purchase or build their own structures can choose from a list of various types of rooms complete with varying qualities and contents. Each of these individual structural components are listed below along with descriptions, prices, and basic square footage. These structural components can be purchased multiple times in order to increase the structure area and components may be added together to form complex buildings with numerous uses. Each component comes with basic to elaborate furnishings depending on the nature of the component. In addition to the structural components, walls for the structure have their own separate costs. The Building Materials section details the cost per square foot for different types of materials. It is important to note that if a structure is only one level, the cost for building materials is included in the component cost. Otherwise, for each additional level, wall costs must be figured for the total square footage of each one beyond ground level. The same is true for underground levels as well. Special Note: Constructing or purchasing buildings with multiple components and doing so all at once (does not include later add-ons) grants a 25% cost reduction to the total cost. Thus if one were to want a common cottage (500 gm) with a simple bath (200 gm), the final cost would be 700 - 25% (175) = 525 gm Quality: Structures can vary in quality of construction. Newly built structures follow the prices in the price list. Used structures or those of inferior craftsmanship can be purchased at reduced cost. It is important to note that Used structures are not New. When purchased, they do not benefit from the discount given for purchasing multiple components at one time like new structures. The quality of used structures is also up in the air and can be anywhere from like-new to barely-standing. Used Structures - 25% off total cost regardless of condition Structures may also be purchase at a lower quality of construction. While this can provide a rather sizable discount, such structures are prone to severe structural defects such as leaky roofs, unstable and/or drafty walls and windows among other things. The number of low quality structures in Mizahar is quite high and said structures are more common than not. In order to purchase low quality structures, one must have storyteller approval. Also, do not be surprised encounter difficulties with such a structure that requires in-thread attention. Again, these are often thrown together with whatever shoddy materials are available at the time. They are not pretty yet they are functional, barely. Note that only simple components can be purchased for low quality structures. Said structures may be improved in-thread but may never contain components greater than elaborate. Low Quality Structures - 50% discount to total cost Sample Complex Structures Simple Keep - This is a simple keep that a merchant or knight may own. These sorts of keeps are usually found on the outer borders of civilized areas in the case of knights or closer to cities for merchants. They often serve as the first line of defense against raids from nearby barbarian tribes. It is made up of the following structural components and is primarily made of masonry. First Level: 1 Gatehouse, 1 Simple Common Area, 1 Simple Stables, 1 Simple Bath, 2 Servant's Quarters, 1 Simple Courtyard (doubled sq.footage), 2 Simple Bedrooms, 1 Simple Dining Hall, 1 Simple Kitchen, 1 Simple Armory, 1 Simple Storage (basement). Second Level: 2 Guard Posts (small towers), 1 Elaborate Master Bedroom, 1 Elaborate Office, 1 Simple Storage, 1 Elaborate Bath, 1 Elaborate Common Area (balcony overlooking courtyard). Total Cost: 15,400 gm for Components + 800 gm for a basement built with masonry + 4,000 gm for the second level built with masonry = 20,200 gm (-25% or 5,050) 15,150 for the Basic Keep. Simple Inn - This is the type of inn one may find along well established roads and trade routes. It is two stories and can host up to 20 guests and a 12 mounts. It is made up of the following structural components and is made up primarily of wood. First Level: 1 Simple Tavern, 1 Simple Stables (double sq.footage), 1 Servants' Quarters, 1 Simple Storage, 1 Elaborate Kitchen (basement), 5 Simple Bedrooms. Second Level: 5 Simple Bedrooms. Total Cost: 8,700 gm + 400 gm for basement built with wood + 2000 gm for second level built with wood = 11,100 (-25% or 2,800) 8,400 gm Construction Materials As mentioned in the Structure section, walls for a structure must be purchased separately for each floor above or below the ground level. Free-standing walls are also separate purchases with wall sections normally priced per 10' x 10' section. Prices are listed below. Land Value Land value is determined based on the desirability of the terrain. For example, an acre of land in a city will cost much more than an acre of land in the desert. The listed values are mainly used when purchasing land from a settlement or whoever may own the land in question. It is also used when selling land to someone else. These are basic values that may very somewhat depending on the person or group selling it. Land not owned by anyone may be claimed by someone although they may have to defend their claim from barbarians, monsters, invading forces or some other opposition. Note that the listed terrain and prices are for unimproved land. Improvements add to the cost and value; see individual land types for more details. Furniture Ships Ships (base cost) The following list contains the classes of ships and sailing vessels most commonly found in Mizahar. The listed costs for the ships are their base price minus any modifications or additions. Though several ships of one class may share similar characteristics, they are usually quite different from one another; tailored to the owner and/or captain and crew. Most shipyards require four to five months to construct a 50 ton ship or larger. Ships smaller than that down to 25 tons take two to three months while anything smaller than that takes between one week and one month. Note that only ships of 50 tons are larger support mounts for adding weapons and specialized components. Mounts allow a ship to equip weapons or larger more specialized systems. Ship Weaponry Special Note Regarding Smoke Powder: Smoke Powder is NOT Black Powder. In Mizahar, smoke powder is simply a powdery residue found in various underground locales and usually discovered during mining. To date, there is no known way to reproduce this otherwise naturally occurring substance. Gathering enough smoke powder to fire a single bombard is quite a task in itself thus not only does the expense in mizas make it difficult to purchase but its overall availability also makes it hard to come by. This is why ships armed with bombards usually only carry enough smoke powder to fire light ones once or twice or a heavy one, once; requiring their use to be strategic in order to avoid needless waste. Very few merchants deal in smoke powder and those that do rarely carry more than ten or twenty pounds of it; often unable to acquire more. Even the largest mines carry only a limited amount of smoke powder and most mining operations do not choose to tackle the labor cost of collecting it as their manpower can better be used in actual mining. (Cannot be purchased as part of a starting package) Ship Extras Sailing Gear Melee Weapons Tiny Small Medium Large Weapon Related Different Weapon Materials Weapon Extras Ranged Weapons Tiny Small Medium Large Siege Special Arrows Armor Light Medium Heavy Shields Extras Armor Pieces (Piecemail) Armor Materials Battlefield Gear Enlightened, Magic and Magic Related Poisons Throughout Mizahar there are countless things, living, non-living and once-living that may be used in ways not always apparent to most people. However, those skilled in the arts of making poisons have learned how to use such things for deadly and sometimes beneficial ends. The following list of various poisons are those that more commonly known among the poisoners and assassins operating in various locales across the land. This is far from an exhaustive and concrete list of what is available; only some of the more well known. Note that the higher the price listed for specific poisons, the more rare and difficult they are to find and produce. To make it more simple, 1-150 gm = Common(L1), 151-750 = Uncommon(L2), 751-2,500 = Rare(L3), 2501-10,000 = Ultra-Rare(L4). Prices may vary a little per category but seldom more than 25 gm +/-. Most shops and/or dealers in poison will only have Common and Uncommon poisons available for sale. Antidotes for poisons usually cost roughly as much as the poison itself. The rarer, more potent poisons may be more expensive than the market price and haggling with an underworld figure may be required. To work with poisons, one needs at least a portable poisoncrafter's kit. For poisons of L3 or higher, a Poisoncrafter's lab is required. With poisons come the items and objects by which they are made and dispersed. The proper equipment or weapon is absolutely essential for those delving into the various aspects of poison crafting and poison use. The following list contains a variety of items; most considered illegal in most civilized areas and thus are only able to be purchased through a underground or a black market. Depending on the city, if one is found with these items in their possession, it will usually lead to incarceration or in extreme cases, execution. Note that during character creation and starting packages, some of these items may be taken though a certain skill level in poisons may be required. When this is noted in the item description, that level of skill is also required to create said items where applicable. Income (Note: Characters may only receive a regular income after arranging it with a storyteller.) Income received from performing a job varies greatly and depends on not only the job itself but also the skill and ability of the worker. City structure can also play an important role as well. In smaller cities of limited wealth and resources, worker income may be less than what it would be in larger cities with greater wealth. A city that prides itself in its mining operations may value miners and masons more than others thus the income of such occupations may also be greater. Below is a list of sample professions and their basic daily income. This assumes that the worker has at least a Novice (L1) level in the primary skill of that profession. As you will see, income may vary greatly but in general, falls within 1 and 10 gold mizas per day. From the list we can also see that jobs requiring more specialized skills offer a greater income but also require more responsibility. Those who fall behind in their job duties may see a reduction in pay or even the loss of their job. As a person becomes more experienced and acquires a greater level of ability in skills that relate to their job, they may expect a greater income. For job-related skills of Competent (L2), income general increases by half again as much (rounded down). Thus an alchemist making 7 gm a day at a Novice level will make 10 gm a day. At the expert level (L3), income doubles thus the Competent Alchemist making 10 gm a day will make 20 gm a day as an Expert. At the Master level, income for a job doubles yet again so that the Expert Alchemist making 20 gm a day will make 40 gm a day once they become a Master. Note that this is base income. Finalized income is set by the attending Storyteller and may include extras such as a percentage of sold items, etc. Such percentages added to regular base income does not normally surpass 20% per skill level (rounded down). Thus if a character owned an alchemist shop, the storyteller may decide that the character would make an additional amount of money from sales and services. For the L1 Novice Alchemist making 7 gm, they would get an additional 1 gm from sale profits for a total of 8 gm per day. The L2 Competent Alchemist making 10 gm a day would get 12 gm a day after sales profits. The L3 making 20 gm a day would get 24 gm a day total while the Master making 40 would get 48 gm a day total. Remember that these are routine, everyday wages that do not take into account character discoveries, innovations, inventions and adventuring that may bring separate, less routine amounts of money. Living Expense Just as one earns a number of mizas from an occupation or through adventuring, it also costs mizas to support their lifestyle, whatever that may be. While anyone can spend their lives in taverns and inns; many do, there are many more who choose other ways of living. Everyone, even the poorest of wretches, must somehow support their lifestyle. Below is a listing of the average cost of living for different lifestyles. The listing takes into account general maintenance (health, home, clothing), shelter, food and drink. Pricing is listed in gold mizas per season (gm/s) and broken down further for reference into gold mizas per day (gm/day). Special Note: The listed costs per season for the different lifestyles assumes that a character has already purchased the type of items mentioned in each one and/or possesses the necessary status to be in that specific style. For example, if one wants to pay for an exquisite lifestyle each season, they first need to purchase a large, expansive home of some sort, make the initial purchase of the exquisite clothing and have attained the status of a powerful merchant, some form of what one would consider nobility, or be named a high ranking, highly skilled military leader. Most characters will start out at most, either poor (no source of steady income) or Common (having some type of occupation or other form of income). Depending on character concept and overall creation, one may even start out in squalor. Lifestyles can be increased over time with sufficient in-thread effort thus bringing about greater resources which in turn allow for an increase in the quality of life. Special circumstances may apply that transcend the above cost of living expenses. This may include things gained in-thread that would affect cost of living either positively or negatively such as being granted free lodging or in the case of Nuit who do not need worry about general health. When such special circumstances are applicable, mention should be made in one's character sheet regarding it. Retrieved from "http://www.mizahar.com/lore/Price_list"